Holding my heart out
by Tinni
Summary: A Trunks and Pan fic. My first and most probably my last. Read and Review please.


Holding my heart out

I thought he would notice me now that I am grown. I thought his heart would fonder at the absence we had to endure. But instead here I lie crying in my room, broken and rejected. Does he not see that I love him with all my heart, all my soul, all my mind, all my body. I suppose he doesn't, for if he did how could he do this to me? How could be break my heart?

It was just yesterday that I arrived back in Satan City eager to meet my friends after my long stay at collage. For some reason I had never returned here after I left for collage. Every year my parents and sometimes my grandparents would decide to go somewhere else on holiday and I would join them there and thus by-pass Satan city altogether. Thus it was been four years since I have seen Trunks.

Not that he had changed. He was still Trunks, obnoxious, intelligent, stubborn, handsome, spoilt, strong, rich, handsome… I smiled to myself as soon as I laid eyes on him lounging along side my uncle. I have always had a crush on him. But I had never acted on it before because I was too young. But now, now I am a young woman. An unattached young woman and if the info I got from Bra is right Trunks doesn't have anyone in his life either. So now is the time to make him mine.

I knew it was not going to be easy when the first words out of his mouth was, 'Well look if isn't little Pan.'

I felt my anger rise immediately, 'I am not little, anymore.' I cried out. 'I am all grown up now.' I said. Although it occurred to me that my choice of words were rather childish.

But Trunks smiled and said softly, 'So you are.'

I was happy. He noticed that I had grown and every meeting between us after that I thought I saw him look at me differently than before. He even took me out on what I felt were dates. We sat in the park talking till it got dark. I remember the content of all our conversation though they were numerous in volume. I was sure he felt about me the same way that I felt about him. Every moment I spent with him I felt more confident that we were meant to me. So I decided, barely two months after my arrival back to Satan City, that I was going to tell him how I felt about him.

I told him to meet me at the part bench were we always sat just as the sun was going down. I got dressed carefully, checking twice to see everything was right. I don't normally care how I look but this was different. I was more than nervous when I arrived at the bench. He was already there. I think he suspected something, I would have been surprised it he didn't. He asked me straight up what was going on. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was so nervous, after all I had been waiting for this moment for such a long time. I close my eyes and forced myself to speak. I forced myself to open up to him. To tell him how much I loved him.

I forced my heart onto my hand and offered to him, along with my mind, soul and body. He looked at with his cool blue eyes. There was a look in his eyes that made me think that any moment now he was going to sweep me into his arms and kiss with his soft, beautiful, perfect lips. I thought that any moment he would tell me he loved me as well.

Instead he turned his back to me and withered softly, 'Something's in life were never meant to be. Good bye Pan.' And flew away, just like that.

I thought he would notice me now that I am grown. I thought his heart would fonder at the absence we had to endure. But instead here I lie crying in my room, broken and rejected, and I don't even know why he rejected me. Something inside me tell me that he was not ready. That he wanted time to sort through his feelings. Well Trunks I could not love another even if I wanted too. So take your time, I'll be waiting, holding my heart out.

* * *

****

Author's note: This is my first and most likely my last Trunks and Pan fiction. Although I do admit to having a preference for Trunks and Marron fic that is not why this fic has a sad ending. It's just the way I tend to right Trunks fics. In all my fics Trunks almost never gets the girl in the end. The only one in which he did end up proposing to Marron (Under the moonlight) it has a sequel (Mallic- yet to be written) and believe me when I say the sequel does not have happy ending.

I don't go flaming people for liking and/or writing Trunks and Pan fics I would appreciate if you guys showed me the same curtsy and not criticized my liking. You are more than welcomed to say the story was crap if you really read it and felt that it was crap. But I don't want to see "I hate T/M fics so you suck for liking them." Or something implying that.


End file.
